


i ignore you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Malam ini, Rinne kembali membawa banyak cerita; entah itu sampah duka, atau bukan. Ia mulai menumpahkan semuanya pada Deidara dengan menggebu-gebu, hanya untuk mendapati wajah dingin pria itu. Ada yang berbeda dengan Deidara malam ini, dan Rinne tak mengerti kenapa.





	i ignore you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 20: i ignore you

"Espresso martini. Buat espresonya menjadi _triple shot_ seperti biasa."

Malam ini, Deidara tiba satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan sembari berharap Rinne juga tak datang lebih awal. Dan sepertinya, semesta pun berpihak padanya.

Bar tersebut masih sepi dari presensi si wanita ikal ketika Deidara tiba di sana. Ia tak punya senyum miring atau seringainya yang biasa hari ini. Benaknya begitu penuh sehingga tak ada satu senyum pun yang berhasil ia ukir. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan wanita itu dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Ini tak baik. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

Ia membangun satu kesalahan besar.

Seharusnya, ia sama sekali tidak mendekati Rinne di hari pertama. Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduga terhadap blunder yang bisa saja terjadi. Seharusnya, ia bisa memprediksi dengan baik. Seharusnya. Seharusnya.

Sayang sekali, semesta punya takdir lain.

Melihat wanita itu terkulai lesu seolah nyawanya tersedot ke langit dengan dua botol vodka kosong di sisi, hanya membuat Deidara semakin tertarik untuk menilik lebih lanjut.

Hingga ia tak memikirkan akibat apa saja yang bisa terjadi ke depannya.

"Halo, Deidara! Tumben sekali kau tiba lebih dulu!" Suara sopran Rinne menyerang telinganya tanpa aba-aba. "Pink gin satu, ya!" Wanita itu menyahut nyaring pada salah satu bartender, lalu mengambil duduk di sisinya dengan gesa-gesa tak sabar.

" _Yeah_."

Deidara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan wanita itu malam ini.

Rinne segera memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan pria itu. Mata cerahnya berbinar-binar; pertanda ia punya banyak cerita yang ingin ia sampaikan hari ini, entah itu sampah duka, atau kisah bahagia.

"Deidara, Deidara! Kautahu hal gila apa yang terjadi hari ini??" Wanita itu mulai memekik.

Iris langit Deidara hanya memberi satu tatap malas. "Tidak."

Ada secuil heran yang berhasil Rinne rasakan ketika ia lihat respons Deidara begitu berbeda dari biasanya; namun ia abaikan, dan mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Rinne menyengir lebar; bila ia berada di taman bukan di bar, maka siapa pun yang melihat hanya akan berpikir bahwa wanita ini adalah anak kecil yang baru saja beranjak remaja.

"Kukira, aku juga ikut gila hari ini! Pak Tua itu, Deidara! Rasanya tak salah bila bosku itu kusebut 'Pak Tua'. Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa mengurus syarat-syarat untuk pensiun." Rinne tertawa lepas.

Deidara tak memberi respons apa pun; mata birunya hanya menatap wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

Entah ini bisa disebut untung atau tidak, namun Rinne tak menyadari Deidara yang diam sejak tadi.

Ia melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat. "Pak Tua itu lupa bahwa ia sudah menyuruh kami melakukan satu pekerjaan, dan mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali hari ini, astaga! Ia juga mempercepat _deadline_ , tetapi memundurkannya lagi sekitar lima menit kemudian, lalu dipercepat lagi. Terus begitu, dan ternyata ia hanya lupa. Aku tak pernah menyangka ia bisa sepikun itu! Ini menjengkelkan, tetapi juga lucu di saat yang sama! Bagaimana menurutmu, Deidara?! Jangan-jangan, Pak Tua itu terserang _alzheimer_!" Tawanya masih mengudara, memenuhi hampir tiap-tiap sudut bar. Tawanya yang begitu natural juga mengundang senyum dari beberapa tamu lain.

Namun tidak dengan Deidara. Pria itu masih diam.

"Kau berlebihan."

Dengan balasan dingin setelahnya.

Membuat tawa Rinne lenyap dalam sekejap.

Ada yang salah dengan Deidara malam ini. Deidara yang ia kenal tak akan memberi jawaban seperti itu. Deidara yang ia kenal, akan memberi jawaban, setidaknya, seperti ini.

_"Ini sampah duka atau apa? Wajahmu malam ini sama sekali tak berduka. Jangan-jangan, kau senang disiksa oleh atasanmu? Kau memang nakal, hm."_

Dengan satu senyum pongah, atau seringai ejek.

Bukan seperti ini.

Hening-hening menyerbu selama hampir satu menit, sebelum akhirnya Rinne memecah konversasi. "Kau aneh hari ini, Deidara. Ada apa?" Ia meraih gelas pink gin; tiap keping hatinya berharap Deidara akan menjawab dengan 'ah, kau mengkhawatirkanku, hm?' diikuti oleh seringai khas.

Namun sepertinya, semesta tak mengabulkan harap-harap wanita itu.

Iris langit Deidara mendelik dalam satu tatap paling dingin yang pernah ia keluarkan. "Kau menjengkelkan, hm."

Dan Rinne benar-benar tak jadi menyesap pink gin; napasnya tercekat dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia membisu dengan pancar-pancar luka pada mata cerahnya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan sama sekali.

"D-Deidara?" Wanita tergagu, tangannya kembali meletakkan gelas di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, koktail itu menjadi tak menarik. "K-Kau kenapa? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ia masih mencoba membangun keceriaan di tengah badai yang mengguncang.

Mata biru Deidara masih memberi tatapan yang sama; tak sedikit pun berubah. "Kau menjengkelkan."

Dengan itu, ia pergi.

Dan espresso martini itu pun tak berkurang sama sekali.

Manik bening Rinne menatap tak percaya; matanya terus memandangi punggung Deidara sampai pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu bar.

Temannya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ia dengan segudang tanda tanya,

dan setumpuk luka yang begitu menggurat dada.

Rinne menggigiti bibir.

Ini adalah pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
